26 Letters for a Different Story
by septemberscream
Summary: A is for Apodyopsis; the act of mentally undressing someone. Sakura always knew Anko was a little knocked up in the head since the first time she had ever seen the purple headed women during the second round of the chuunin exams, but this had to be another level of being mentally unstable.


_A series of one-shots revolving around Sakura growing up. Changed into one of the many canon ways I could think of._

* * *

**A is for Apodyopsis;** the act of mentally undressing someone.

Was it because she was sick of being the impractical and righteous one? Tired of having to shy away from the missions that appeared nearly impossible for her to complete and needed her to do what her morals compelled her to not? Or was it for the fact that she, as a kunoichi, could not live up to the expectations from all those scrutinising her every pitiful and feeble move that the first ever (known of) failure under the non-existent guide of Hatake Kakashi, had come here today? To non-other than the first disciple of the corrupted snake man himself, in hopes of the training she had been deprived of of for the last two years.

What was it that brought Sakura to stand under the apathetic gaze of Mitarashi Anko herself?

"Well?"

The mere question was enough to have Sakura shrink gradually back into her self created little shell of protection.

"I-…" Uncertainty coursed through the young teen, crashing viciously against her nervous insides. Sakura refused to acknowledge the fact she was a ship wreck waiting to happen

"Spit it out already Pinkie, you're starting to make me think I should have done my make-up this morning or some shit."

Dismay over took all of Sakura's thoughts of doubt fear. Why the hell was she just standing here like a deer in the headlights while Anko joked?

"I want you to train me!"

Silence ensured after Sakura's sudden demand.

The thirteen year old silently prayed to kami that the Snake mistress wouldn't snap at the demand and attempt to swallow her whole. Sakura swore that she didn't taste like fairy floss, or any kind of pink sweet -but maybe it would be best for her to get the hell away-

"Okay."

Green eyes bulged.

"Really?"

"Really," a wicked smirk began forming on Mitarashi Anko's surprisingly cheerful face. "And we start right now!" Sakura wasn't sure whether it was adrenaline or an over dose of fear and excitement (maybe a little thrown in there too) that mixed together that began pushing its way through Sakura's body, but she was sure it was confidence that slowly leaked through the cracks of her face.

* * *

"First lesson to being a ninja under the guide of Mitarashi Anko herself…" Anko was a little lost for words, her mind racked through everything she'd been taught at the academy. She grinned at the thought; she'd never actually paid attention to those droning old bags that taught when she was young. "-is to be comfortable with yourself and others around you, enemy or not. How would you expect to stay undercover in enemy lines if all you do if fidget anxiously around them?"

Anko let the words sink in to Pinkie's brain, she couldn't help the yet another grin as the genin's face went from confused to dread filled in less than a few seconds.

This teaching thing was going to be fun.

"Okay Pinky, let's set some ground rules."

"Hai mam'!"

"Firstly, cut the 'yes mam' crap. Either call me Anko-sensei or keep that trap of yours shut. Second, what I say goes, never doubt what comes out of my mouth, bull shit or not never forget that 'Anko is always right'."

There was no way this would end well.

* * *

She couldn't be seriously.

Sakura always knew Anko was a little knocked up in the head since the first time she had ever seen the purple headed women during the second round of the chuunin exams, but this had to be another level of being mentally unstable.

"Oi, brat! Did you hear what I just said?"

There was no way in hell Anko could make her do that.

"I did, sensei."

"Then why are you just standing there with your mouth open? Close that thing before the flies come and lay maggots."

Sakura gulped, mouth effectively closing. Her mouth felt dry and her tongue pricked in pain as she bit it between her teeth, there was no way she could say no to Anko's demand, there was just far too much riding on Sakura's future and she would be damned if she risked her future goal of becoming a damn great ninja.

But the scrutinising thoughts of just how erratic and _wrong _Anko's training methods were continued to prod at her morals, screaming and pleading for her to just turn tail and run from the crazy woman and her socially inappropriate methods. Still, Sakura refused to listen, for once she pushed back her thoughts of right and wrong and just went with her gut instinct to get over it and do whatever it takes to get stronger.

Smiling determinedly, Sakura grinned at her sensei, Anko in turn gave her new student her very own crazed smile and reached her fist out.

Sakura didn't think, she just did. With no care, she reached out her own hand-

"You're bat-shit crazy, sensei."

-and completed the fist-bump; her fate now sealed.

"You aren't too bad yourself, kid."

_Genma would never know what was about to hit him._

* * *

**_Words: 899_**


End file.
